I Now Know
by NeoMaxiZoomDweebie14
Summary: People say one of the happiest moments of your life is holding your baby in your arms for the first time. I now know why they say that.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey y'all it's back! People said that they liked this story and now I've reposted so I hope y'all enjoy! Any Questions, Comments, Conserns, and/or Suggestions are welcome. Contact me via review or PM.**

Chapter 1

Everything was just stating to get better. Our parents died three months ago and everything is starting to get better now. We survived Christmas and my birthday (the big 2 0), Soda dropping out of school and now we're sitting here on Valentine's day just hanging out doing nothing with the gang. As usual Mickey's on TV and I'm just sitting in my chair (that was my dad's before he died) reading the paper. We don't really celebrate Valentine's Day, I mean every year mom would get us a card and a small give like some candy or something but now we don't really. I mean Soda got Sandy, his girlfirend, some flowers and stuff like that but that's about it.

We were just sitting there when the door bell rang. Nobody got up so finally I got up to get it "Don't all jump at once" I said to them and of course they ignored me. I walked over to the door and pulled it open. Nobody was there so I went to close it when I heard a sound. I looked down and there was a small basket with a note attached to it. I was confused by this but I picked up the basket anyway. I took it and set it on the kitchen table and pulled off the note it read:

Dear Darry,

I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I figured that since your parents just died that I'd give you some time before piling all this on you. I know that I should have told you but I couldn't work up the nerve and then when I heard your parents died I really couldn't. But I waited as long as I could but now I have to tell you. This is our daughter Isabella Rhea. She was born September 19, 1966 and weighed 7 pounds 15.9 ounchs and was 20 inches long.

I know that I didn't tell you for five months, wait 14 mounth. I didn't tell you I was pregnant cause I thought I would be able to take care of her but now I know I can't. I now wish I would have told you sooner and maybe Isabella would have been able to meet her grandparents. I'm sorry again Darry but I know she'll be better off with you. You can always call social services if you can't don't think you can do it. Take care of our daughter Darry.

Love,  
Anna

I couldn't believe what I had just read. I have a five month old baby that I didn't even know about? I barely thought I could take care of Pony and Soda but now a baby too. We were just getting by as it is but now a baby too? I pulled the blanket down and peered into the basket where Isabella was sleeping. Right then any doubt that I had about this was gone. Just looking at her made me smile. She looked so peaceful. She had a lot of hair for a baby, it was brown. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the guys yellig at me.

"Darry what are you doing?" Soda asked

"Yeah Dar, who was at the door?" Pony said

"What?" I asked as I snapped back to reality

"What ya got there Dar?" Two-bit asked

"Two-bit quiet down" I said and they all wandered over

"Holy" Soda started "Dar, where'd the baby come from?"

"Well Soda when two people love each other..." Two-bit started

"Shut up Two-bit" Soda said

"Dar, what's with the baby?" Pony asked. I was lost staring at my beautiful baby girl, that I didn't even hear him. I was so taken back by all this yet I'm glad that she's here. God know what would have happened if she went to some orphanage or something.

"Wow" Soda finally said

"What?" Dally asked

"The note" Soda said

"Lemme read, lemme read!" Two-bit shouted

"Guys quiet down she's sleeping" I said. Soda handed Two-bit the letter and everyone went to sit down in the living room. I figured that they were passing the note around but I didn't care I was just thinking about Isabella.

"Darry" Soda said

"Hey do y'all know if mom kept the baby stuff we used for Pony?" I asked

"I think the crib is in the garage I'll go check" Soda said and walked out to the garage.

"She was born in September so that makes her 5 months" Pony said

"Yeah" I said

"Hey Dar there's a crib, stroller, and some boxes that I think have clothes in 'em out there" Soda said

"We should probably put the crib up" I said

"Ok" Soda said "Steve help me get it"

"Ok" he said

"I'll bring in the boxes!" Two-bit said

"I guess some boy clothes will have to do until we get to the store Dar." Pony said

"Yeah we should probably go to the store tomorrow" I said picking up the basket and setting it on the coffee table now.

"She sure is cute" Johnny said

"Yeah she kinda looks like you Dar" Pony said

"Dose she look like her mom?" Johnny asked

"A little" I said. Really I didn't know Anna for that long we were together for a little bit, not very long. She was a nice girl, I guess she just couldn't handle the pressure and streess of parenthood. Like I know what I'm talking about. I've only been Pony and Soda's gaurdian for three months and look what I've done. Let Soda drop out of school. It's not like they need a babysitter all the time. They're big boys and can take care of them selves. All I do is feed 'em, make sure they stay clean and health, and keep a roof over our heads. And what kinda example is this? I tell them not to do this kinda stuff even though I have and look what happens. I get stuck with a baby, who won't ever know her mother. Don't think that I don't like her, I love Isabella even if I just met her. I just think it's sad that she probably won't know her own mother.

Soda and Steve finally got the crib in the house and set up, with the help of Two-bit, Johnny, and Pony. Oh and of course Dally supervised while I just sat ther with Isabella and thought of all the things that I'd have to get tomorrow and was mentally making a list

Diapers  
Wipes  
Clothes  
Baby soap  
Baby lotian  
Sheets for the crib  
Some toys  
Bottles  
Formula  
Blankets  
Onesies  
I wonder if she eats food yet? She probably does  
Baby Cereal  
Baby food

and so on and so forth. I went on and on thinking and finally was snapped out of my thoughts by a soft cry. I looked down and Isabella was now awake and crying. Not a normal baby cry but just a soft I'm awake hold me cry. I picked her up out of her basket and held her in my arms. People say one of the happiest moments of your life is holding your baby in your arms for the first time. I now know why they say that. Even though I was 19 when she was born and haven't even seen her until now I'm still happier than ever. Holding her in my arms and looking at her sweet face made my heart melt. I know that's not a tuff thing to say but that's exactly how I felt. She smiled up and me and I smiled back at my little princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey y'all I thought I'd give you an update! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The next week was a long one. The first night Bella (That's what we decided to call her. Sometimes we'll call her Izzy or Iz) was weirded out by all of us being there and being in a new house. Long story short she was up until 2. We ended up having to run to the store that night and getting some diapers and bottles to tide us over until the next day, which was also chaotic. Well first we had to figure out how to put the car seat in the car which took about a half hour. Then once we got to the store everyone was arguing about where the baby clothes and stuff were; needless to say we all felt stupid when we asked and the lady told us it was the exact oppisit place then everyone thought. Once in the baby section everyone was going crazy picking stuff out, most of which we couldn't afford, and we had to put stuff back. We got the important stuff like diapers, wipes, food, and some clothes. We went through some of the clothes last night and ther were a lot of onsies that she could wear. Like some solid colored ones and ones that aren't too boyish. We did get her some girl clothes though. We got her pink onesies, and a few pink outfits, and Soda and Steve found a little pink shirt that said Elvis in silver and insisted we get it so we did. We have a bunch of toys a home for Bella to play with so we didn't really get any of those, oh and we got some pacifiers. Over the next few days Bella got used to the house and the guys. We had to bring out the gates cause she's on the verge of crawling. It's actually kinda cute she'll push her self up on her hands and knees and just sit there and try to move but she always falls.

We made Soda's old room the nursery and went out and got some paint. We picked out pink and white for the boarder. It looks real good; real cute, and Bella seemed to like it. She loves to sit in there and play with her toys. Her favorite toys are Soda's old toy horses. Soda has always loved horses and would play with those things non-stop, now Bella does (well not non-stop but she plays with 'em).

It's kinda funny how she's only been here for 8 days and it feels like she's been here for ever. She's become part of out routines that quickly. And we've become a part of her's. Everytime one of the guys walks in the door a huge smile comes to her face and she makes her little baby noises. Or even when Soda or Pony walk in, and even me. She's seemed to have gotten used to the house now. Well to put it this way, she isn't freaked out that when we put her to bed it's not her normal room. She used to the fact that this is her room now. I called my boss and asked for some time off and I got a week. I haven't left Bella since the day she got here. The only problem now is that my time is up. I can't stay home cause I've got bills to pay, even more now with Bella. Soda can't watch her cause he has to work to help to pay bills too. 'Sides if he wasn't workin' he'd be at school. Pony's got school and I don't think that he'd want to be home with a 5 month old all day every day, he's just a kid himself. Steve's got school and work. Two-bit's still in school, only a junior at 18. Johnny's got school, and you're crazy to think that I'd leave my kid with Dallas Winston. I would leave for work and by the time I got home she's be peirced, tatooed and god know what else. I don't have the money for daycare either and I can't take her to work with me. That was what we talked about yesterday during dinner. We tried to think of someone but we couldn't, but the next morning Two-bit had found a soulition.

"DARRY!!" He shouted coming in the house the next morning. "Darry where are you!?"

"I'm in here!" I shouted from the kitchen where I was feeding Bella breakfast while trying to cook for my brothers who were getting ready.

"There you are!" He said and I would have slapped him on the back of the head if I had a free hand. "Look I found a soultion to your problem."

"Really? What?" I asked

"My mom" he said

"Your mom? I thought your mom worked three jobs already?" I said giving Bella a bite of pears and baby cereal.

"Yeah well she only gots two jobs now I guess. I was talkin' 'bout your little problem and she said 'Oh Keith tell Darrel that I'll watch the little darling!'. So I'm tellin' you. Passin' along the message like my momma told me to." Two-bit said

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Yep"

"Does she know that I have to work today?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah she said she'll watch Iz when ever ya need her too." Two-bit said

"Two-bit your mom is the best!" I said

"Well what can I say?" Two-bit said as I still tried to fix breakfast and feed Bella. I needed to call Mrs. Mathews now too.

"Thanks for the help Two-bit." I said looking at him as he took a swig of a beer from the ice box.

"Dar I already said it was no biggie" He said and I looked at him like he was stupid.

"What!" He said

"Could ya give me a hand?" I asked. He set down his beer and wiped the sweat off on his jeans. Then instead of coming and taking the bowl of cereal from me and helpig he started clapping.

"Two-bit!" I shouted and he stopped and took the baby food. I finished breakfast just as Soda and Pony walked into the kitchen.

"Darry quick Two-bit's feedin' the baby!" Soda said

"Yeah I know" I said

"Are you sure you want him to feed her?" He asked

"Hey I'm not as dumb as I look!" Two-bit said and Pony and Soda laughed

"Ok Two-bit" Pony said "But don't you mean 'I'm not as dumb as _you_ look'?"

"That's what I said smart guy." Two-bit said

"Here she said she want's her Uncle Pony to feed her while Uncle Two-bit enjoys a well balanced breakfast." Two-bit said handing Pony the baby food

"Two-bit, beer and chocolate cake isn't a 'well balanced breakfast'." Pony said

"Sure it is! It represents the two food groups, alcohol and sugar!" Two-bit replied and I rolled my eyes at him. The rest of the guys came in while I talked to Mrs. Mathews on the phone. Two-bit succeeded in giving some chocolate cake to Bella and she like it. Then they were all trying to feed her cake.

"Knock it off guys! It ain't good for her to be eatin' all that sugar." I said

"Oh come one Dar, she's a Curtis. Us Curtis' love sugar, see." Soda said giving her a bite of frosting that he took from his piece of cake. Bella ate it happily.

"Yeah I know she likes it but y'all are givin' her too much. You know how ya feel after halloween after you eat all your candy at once? Well that's how she's gonna feel later if y'all keep givin' her sugar. Now we don't want a crabby baby now do we?" I said. Needless to say they stopped giving her cake. They all finished eating and Two-bit took Johnny, Steve, and Pony to school. Mrs. Mathews arrived right as I needed to walk out the door. I told her were everything was and stuff like that before walking out the door.

"Soda come on!" I shouted for my brother. "We're-"

"Don't say it. I know 'We're gonna be late if you don't hurry'"Soda said pullng on his other shoe as he walked out the door.

"Hey Darry you wanna give me a lift?" Dally said climbing into the car.

"Sure Dallas did I really have a choice?" I asked

"Not really." Dally said lighting up a cigarette. I drove and dropped Soda off at the DX and he was actually on time. Dally wanted to go to Tim's and it was a good thing cause I wasn't about to drive out of my way to drop him off somewhere, Tim's was on my way to work. I dropped him off and drove to work.

The guys were all askin' questions 'bout where I was cause, well word gets around town fast. Well that is news that people don't want others to know or talk about behind thier backs. And of course the whole Bella thing was something that was gonna get around fast.

I drove home from work exhausted from work and wanting to just go to sleep. But that wasn't gonna happen with Bella and the guys around. I pulled up and already knew that everyone was over. Pony was sittin' out on the porch smokin' with Johnny. They've never been alowed to smoke in the house, but I'd let it slide if they did every so often, but now with Bella they all knew that wasn't gonna fly.

"Hey Little Buddy" I said ruffling Pony's hair "Hey Johnnycakes."

"Hey Dar" Johnny said

"Hi Darry, Soda's makin' dinner." He said

"Thanks for the warning." I said walking in the door. Mrs. Mathews left when the guys got home from school, either that or when Soda got home which I figured she would. Soda was in the kitchen making dinner, like Pony said, and Steve was sittin' at the table in a chair next to Bella's high chair playin' cards with Dally and Two-bit.

"Hey guys." I said. They said hi continuing what they were doing. I walked over to Bella and grabbed her out of her chair. "Hi baby" I said and she smiled at me holding her and went on a baby talk rampage.

"Is that so?" I asked and she smiled. "Hey Soda you're neice is tellin' on you." I joked with him.

"She hasn't really said much since I've been home." Soda said "I guess she's happy to see her daddy." He added with a smile

"You think so?" I said and Soda nodded

"I think so." He said his famous smile plastered on his face. I just stared at my little brother.

"Soda" I said

"Yeah Dar." He said

"Your water is over boiling." I said

"Oh no!" Soda said and rushed to his pot where he was, I'm guessing, making Mac n' Cheese.

I was right we were treated to a Sodapop special. We had purple macaroni and cheese with hamburger mixed it. It wasn't too bad if I do say so myself. We ate and I fed Bella and gave her her bath, changed her into her PJs. We watched Mickey for a bit and Bella fell asleep right there in my arms while we were watching Mickey. I got up careful not to wake Bella up and walked down the hall to her room. I laid her in her bed and covered her up with a blanket kissing the top of her head before leaving.

"Good night baby girl" I said walking out of the nursery closing the door until there was only a crack of light peering into Bella's room.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys if y'all love me you'll review. I reposted and updated this for ya the least you can do is give me some feed back. lol Also if y'all have any suggestions or anything let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I know I know I need to update more often, but I've been busy! Anyway I noticed that today is Sodapop's birthday! So in honor of one of our favorite greasers here is an update! Happy Birthday Soda! And Enjoy!_

* * *

I heard a small whimpering the next morning and knew it was Bella. She wakes up at the same time everymorning. I rolled out of bed and walked down the hall to her bedroom. She was laying there just talking away. 

"Good morning Bella." I said and she smiled big. I picked her up out of her crib and walked out into the living room. Johnny was asleep on the couch which wasn't a suprise at all. I walked into the kitchen and set Isabella in her high chair.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her and she started talking away. I smiled at her and she smiled back and kept on talking. I walked over the cabinet and pulled out a jar of baby food and the baby cereal. I poured some water in with the cereal and mixed it then mixed in the baby food. Bella was still happily sitting in her high chair blowing spit bubbles and talking away.

I sat down and started feeding her. She ate most of it with out a problem but then she decided it wold be fun to try and blow spit bubbles with the baby food. That didn't go so well. Baby food went everywhere, all over both of us. I started laughing and she smiled and started laughing too. I set the bowl of food down and grabbed a wash cloth and wiped us off.

"Mornin' Darry." Soda said walking into the "And good morning Izzy." He said tickling her.

"Hey Soda you wanna finish feeding her while I start breakfast?" I asked

"Sure!" He said and grabbed the food and started feeding her. I got in the fridge and got out the eggs and bacon, and chocolate cake.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight before me when I closed the fridge. "Soda I thought you were gonna feed the baby."

"I was but she started spittin' it all over!" He said trying to give her another bite, she then spit it everywhere. "Alright Izzy this is the last bite how about we eat it." Soda told her, giving her the bite and she ate it. Soda sighed a sigh of relief, just as she spit the food everywhere and started laughing.

"You might want this." I said handing him a wash cloth. He cleaned himself and Bella up while I started breakfast.

"There that's better." Soda said lifting her out of her chiar.

"You wanna wake Pony up?" I asked

"Sure!" He said and walked down the hall way to his and Pony's room

Soda POV

I walked down the hallway with Izzy to me and Pony's room. He was sprawled out in the middle of the bed fast asleep when we walked in.

"Ready Izzy?" I asked my baby neice and she said something in her baby jibberish. I held her right over Pony's face and said "Wakey wakey."

Pony jumped when he saw Izzy and I started laughing. She started laughing too because I was. I lifted her back up and Pony got out of bed.

"Jeez Soda you scared me half to death" He said walking to our closet and putting on a pair of jeans.

"Izzy wanted to wake her uncle Pony up, isn't that right Izzy?" I asked, tickling her making her laugh.

"Darry's almost done with breakfast." I told him as he got dressed.

"Alright I'll be out in a few." He said and Izzy and I walked back to the living room.

Darry was still making breakfast and Johnny, who was on the couch, was awake.

"There's the munchkin!!" Two-bit said walking out of the kitchen with his normal breakfast, beer and cake. Izzy smiled when she saw him and Two-bit held her and took her in the living room.

Darry POV

"Two-bit don't give my kid any cake or beer!" I shouted to him as he took Bella into the living room.

"Yeah yeah." He said sitting down, with her.

"I mean it!" I told him as I set a plate of eggs on the table. He just ignored me and kept on watching TV and eating his breakfast.

Soda and Johnny started eating and Pony came out into the kitchen when Steve and Dally walked in.

We all ate breakfast with little chaos. Two-bit gave Bella cake even though I told him not to, and Dally and Steve had a wrestling match in the living room. Other than that everything was calm.

"You guys better get movin' or you're gonna be late for school." I said. Two-bit, Johnny, Pony, and Steve all got up and headed for the door.

"See y'all later." Two-bit said and the other three followed him. Dallas got up a minute later and left to do what ever he does.

Not long after Mrs. Mathews pulled up to the house. "Morning Mrs. Mathews." I said getting off of the floor where Soda and I were playing with Bella.

"Good Morning Darrel." She said with a smile "Good Morning Soda."

"Mornin' Mrs. M." He said wandering off to find his shoes.

"And good morning Isabella." She said picking Bella up off the floor. Bella was getting used to Mrs. Mathews quickly, which was good.

"Alright baby I'll see you later." I told her and kissed the top of her head before walking out the door with Soda to a long day at work.

* * *

"Curtis!" My boss called to me "You got a phone call." 

I didn't know exactally what to think, but I was worried. What if somthing happened. Was it Bella? Pony? Soda? Or something else all together? I walked in the office and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Darrel, oh good." It was Mrs. Mathews.

"Mrs. Mathews? What's wrong?" I asked

"It's nothing to worry about dear but Isabella feels a little hot and isn't being her normal self. I think she might be coming down with something." She said and I could hear Bella kind of whimpering in the back ground.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." I said and hung up the phone.

I walked over to where my boss was standing, "I have to leave my daughter is sick." I told him and kept walking.

"Curtis!" He shouted after me. "Darrel!"

"Look Mr. Richards, my baby is sick." I turned around and told him. "You know how it is. You have kids." I said. The semi angered look he had on his face vanished.

"Well what are you still doing here go!" He said, I gave him a small smile and rushed out the door and to my truck.

I got home with in a few minutes. I walked inside the house and Mrs. Mathews was holding Bella, bouncing her and rubbing her back. Bella wasn't really crying but whimpering softly. Mrs. Mathews was whispering to her trying to calm her down.

"Hey" I said to Mrs. Mathews. Bella lifted her head up when she heard me. She said something in her little jibberish and I grabbed her from Mrs. Mathews. She laid her head down on my shoulder and I started rubbing her back. "It's ok, daddy's got you." I whispered to her.

Mrs. Mathews smiled at me, and I returned the smile. "Thanks." I told her. "I have the rest of the day off, you can go home."

She nodded, "You know Darrel, you are a really great dad." She told me.

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Mrs. Mathews."

She grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. "I'll let Two-bit know if I need you to watch her tomorrow." I told her.

"Alright dear. I'll see you guys later." She said and walked out the door.

I found the number to the doctors office and called. Bella wouldn't let me set her down so I held and bounced her the whole time. The doctor said he had enough time to fit us in today, so I got a diaper bag ready and put a jacket on Bella. She was still in her PJs. I hadn't gotten her dressed before I left for work and Mrs. Mathews must have decided not to get her dressed since she wasn't feeling well.

I grabbed the diaper bag and Bella and walked out to the car. I put her in her seat and we drove off to the doctors.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note-_**

**_Hey Guys! I see some of you read the Author's note that I posted a while ago. I ended up getting sort or a split response as to keeping this story and making Bella older. So I've decided to do both. I'll continue on with this one and I'm going to post a new one soon. So be on the look out for that. And to make y'all happy I'm going to update. Yay!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bringing Bella to the doctor's office reminded me how much I hated going there as a kid. There were kids running around, coughing and sneezing on everything and their parents trying to tell them to settle down. Then there were the kids who wouldn't stop crying. Saying their tummies hurt and their throats hurt, and the parents trying to comfort them.

Bella had calmed down a little now and was sucking on her pacifier. She looked around the room at all the kids. The ones running around caught her attention the most. She watched them run from one end of the room to the other. I knew she wanted to get down and try and play but I wouldn't let her.

"You're up to see the doctor soon." I told her. She laid her head down on my chest.

The door to the waiting room opened and a woman walked in. She had an infant and two little kids. Her kids ran off and started playing in the waiting room. She sighed and sat down in the seat next to me. She lifted her baby out of the carrier and dropped a pacifier. The baby started wailing, and she tried to calm him.

"Shh, it's ok." She said bouncing him and searching his carrier for the pacifier. I reached down and picked it up off the floor.

"Looking for this?" I asked handing it to her.

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She said wiping it off before giving it to the baby.

"You're welcome." I said adjust Bella. Her baby had stopped crying and she looked over at Bella.

"She's cute." She said "How old is she?"

"Five months." I said.

"My little Joey, here is five months too." She said. "When's her birthday?"

"September 19th." I replied.

"No way!" She gasped "My Joey was born the 23rd!"

"What a coincidence." I said

She started to say something but turned to where her kids were. "Tommy! You leave your sister alone!" She snapped at the little boy. She looked back to me and shook her head slightly. "Kids." She said shortly.

"Wait 'til they get older." I said. I though about Dallas for a moment. He was a little terror as a kid, not that he's much better now. I'd feel bad for this lady if she had to put up with something like that. But then again Dallas is Dallas.

She looked at me a hint of confusion on her face. "You have more kids?" She asked.

"Oh no!" I said quickly. "No, no. I have younger brothers."

"Oh" She said. "How old are they?"

"14 and 16." I said "It's a handful with them and a baby." I sound like a single mother, I though. Jeez I've had a daughter for just over a week, and I've only been guardian to my brothers for three months and look at me! I sound like a single mother who has to take care of a bunch of kids alone.

"I know what ya mean." She said gesturing towards her kids. "5, 3, and five months is a handful too. Especially when their sick." I couldn't imagine taking care of three little kids being sick. I don't even know how to take care of a sick baby!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the nurse. "Isabella Curtis." She called.

I stood up with Bella and grabbed her bag. "Good luck." The lady next to me said.

"Thanks." I said walking back to the room.

It was a fuss trying to take Bella's temperature. She didn't want to cooperate, but finally we got it.

"99.1, a slight temp, nothing big." The nurse said "The doctor should be in soon." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Just a cold." The doctor said. I swear we waited longer in the waiting room and in here than it took for her to do the check up. "Give her this and she should get better in a few days. But call me if her fever increases."

I nodded and took the prescription. "Alright."

The doctor stood up to leave the room. "Oh, bring her back in three days, I wanna see how she's doing."

"Alright." I said and she left the room. I grabbed Bella and her things and walked out of the room. I walked up to the front desk to make the appointment. Bella managed to snag a sticker and was crinkling it in her hand. I put her coat on her and started walking towards the door.

"What's the verdict?" I heard someone say and saw the woman I was talking to was still waiting.

"Just a cold." I told her.

She smiled and nodded "That's good. Hope she feels better."

"Thanks." I said with a small smile and Bella and I left.

By the time we got home the guys were there. I walked inside and no sooner than I did then was I hounded with questions.

"Where were you?!" Soda said "We got here and Pony said that no one was home! Not Mrs. Mathews, Izzy, or you!"

Soda wasn't really yelling, he was just conserned. He looked relieved that we were home though. "Don't worry little buddy, I just had to take her to the doctors."

"The doctors? Is she sick?" Pony asked

"Yeah, it's just a little cold though, no worries." I told them. Bella was happily looking around at everyone. She smiled at Soda and said something in her baby talk.

"I think she wants you, little buddy." I said and handed her to Soda. He smiled at her and took her into the living room. I took my shoes off and hung my coat up before walking into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Soda started dinner." Pony said, he was pouring himself a glass of chocolate milk.

"I'll finish." I said "I'd rather not have blue food tonight."

Pony smiled "Ditto."


End file.
